Who's Line Is It Anyway?
by Tuckers-Ghostly-Girl-xD
Summary: I was bored...This is the result...
1. Questions and Blind Dates!

DGG: Welcome to my _WHO'S LINE IS IT ANYWAY! _Danny Phantom Style-  
Ariel: Oh goody. I'm in this one.  
Tucker: What possessed you!  
DGG: Glares at Tucker  
Tucker: YIP!  
DGG: Onward!  
!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i  
Some cheesy music plays. Ariel is sitting at a desk holding a stack of papers. "Hello and welcome to Who's Line is it anyway. Where the points don't matter! Yep the points don't matter like when Danny and Sam deny that their a couple!"

"HEY!" they said annoyed.

"Whatever, staring _'Never Had A Dream Come True' _Danny Fenton!" Danny Fans applaud. " Next, _'I wish' _Sam Manson!" Minimal clapping from the audience and Sam glared at them. "_'Keep your hands off my man' _Tucker Foley!" Loud clapping. "And just because we need another player, _'One card short' _Jake Flame!" Chirping of crickets are heard. Jake glares at the audience and a random member bursts into flame. "Okay our first game is for all of our players and it's Questions only!"

Danny and Sam step onto the stage  
"Do you know where we are?"  
"Shouldn't you?"  
"Should I?"  
"Don't you!"  
"Um." Ariel buzzed him out and Jake stepped up.

"Where's the zoo?"  
"Are you new?"  
"Am I?"  
"Are you?"  
"What do you think?"  
"I…" Ariel buzzed her out and Tucker stepped up.

"Who are you?"  
"Who's asking?"  
"Where are you from?"  
"What do you care?"  
"Do you have a green card?"  
"Do I?"  
"Yes." Ariel hit the buzzer a couple times to end the game. All the players went back to their seats.  
"That's not fair! He wasn't buzzed out once!" Danny complained.

"Oh well take it up with the authoress. She created him." Jake grinned. "On to our next game, Lets Blind Date! Tucker you Danny, and Jake are hoping to be picked by Sam. You each have a weird personality and she has to guess what it is! Begin!"

"Bachelor number one?"  
_Danny: Evil Villain  
_"Yes! My plan is complete!"  
"Right. It's my Birthday. What would you get me?"  
"I would give you the world!" Danny exclaimed with an evil smirk that would make Vlad proud.  
"Okay. Bachelor number two?"  
_  
Jake: Easily distracted.  
_"What?"  
"Where would you take me so we could be alone?"  
"I'd take you to my island in…Hey! A butterfly!" he grins and pretends to watch a butterfly. Sam rolled her eyes.  
"Bachelor number two?"  
_  
Tucker: to tired to do anything.  
_"Uh? Oh uh, yeah?" eyes close  
"What would you do if we were attacked?"  
"Um, sleep is nice.."  
"Great…" She sighs. "Bachelor number one? If you could have anything what would it be?"

"A huge laboratory! So I can complete my research on how to TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Danny jumps up and laughs evilly in a way that would make Vlad proud. Everyone shudders.

"Great…" Sam sweat dropped. "Bachelor number two? Do you eat meat?" Jake jumps at the sound of her voice.

"I love to eat….it's a cat!" Jake jumps out of his chair and acts like he's chasing a cat.  
"Bachelor number three last question. What do you like to do on Saturdays?" Tucker opens one eye.  
"Sleep in." he pretends to snore. Ariel hit the buzzer.  
"Okay Sam what are they?"  
"Danny is Vlad"  
"Close he's an evil villain." Ariel said grinning.  
"Jake's easily distracted."  
"Yep."  
"And Tucker is to tired to do any thing."  
"Yes! You win the round!" the audience clapped loudly as the took their seats.  
"And now! Time for Cameral break!"  
Cheesy music plays. And the lights dim.  
!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i  
DGG: Yes! Okay did I over do it? Ahh well I need suggestions for Scenes From A Hat! Anything I need to change?


	2. Sixty Second Alphabet and Song Titles!

DGG: Welcome back! I'm still bored and it's 9:12 PM! Also because I didn't say it before! I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! MUST I BE REMINDED OF MY FAILURES! Oh, and I don't own Step up by Jean! BUT! I own Jake and Ariel THEY ARE MINE! (Laughs maniacally)  
Tucker:WHO IS THIS GUY!  
Jake: um, a werewolf?  
Tucker: (Blink, blink)  
DGG: Any way! Sixty Second Alphbet and Song titles!  
!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Step up music from the YGO movie plays and the lights come on. "Now welcome back to Who's line is it anyway! Where the points don't matter just like who ever thought this fic up." A loud  
"WATCH IT! I CONTROL YOUR DESTINY!" is heard from backstage.  
"Right…Our next game is Sixty Second Alphabet! What letter should we start with?"

"P!" A random Audience member shouted.  
"J!" Someone in the back yelled.  
"NO! START WITH D!" Every one blinked and Ariel sighed.  
"Okay starting with the letter D. The scene is on a golf course. You have sixty seconds. Start."

"Danny?" Sam asked.  
"Everything okay?"  
"Fore!" Jake shouted in Danny's ear.  
"Great. Who's he?" Tucker said glancing at Jake.  
"How did you get here?"  
"I don't know." Jake answered  
"Just play the game!" Sam exclaimed  
"Ketchup!" Tucker said randomly.  
"Let's play monopoly." Danny suggested.  
"Monopoly? Aren't we playing golf?" Tucker asked.  
"Not anymore." Danny said grinning.  
"Oh." Tucker scratched his head.  
"Pepper." Jake said.  
"Questions are illegal."  
"Really?" Sam asked.  
"Sure!" Danny exclaimed.  
"Tomorrow! Tomorrow! There's always tomorrow!" Jake sang.  
"Up there." Sam pointed to Jake's head. "He's messed up."  
"Very funny." Jake said glaring at her.  
"What?" Danny asked a confused look on his face.  
"Xylophone!" Tucker yelled.  
"You are crazy." Danny and Sam said at the same time.  
"Zoo?" Jake asked.  
"A zoo? Where?" Tucker asked looking around.  
"Boys." Sam muttered shaking her head.  
"Come on! Are we playing golf!"Danny asked.  
"Dude." They all said together. Ariel hit the buzzer.

"That was interesting. 200 points to Jake for being on the show. 20 points for Danny and Sam. And 1,000 for Tucker."

"What? Only 20!" Danny and Sam yelled.

"Hey the points don't matter." She shrugged. "Now our next game is...Song Titles." Danny and Jake went first.

"Power with in." Jake said nodding.  
"How much longer?"  
"Step up."  
"Um." Ariel buzzed him out. And Tucker took his place.

"One." Tucker said dully.  
"We sing hello!" Jake said smiling  
"Every time!" Tucker yelled back.  
"Shut up!" Jake screamed  
"Don't say you love me."  
"Um," Jake stared at Tucker his eyes wide. Ariel buzzed him out. And Sam stepped up.

"Both sides of the story." Sam said nodding.  
"Free your mind."  
"No ones to blame."  
"Say anything."  
"Wild Bird?"  
"Err," Ariel buzzed Tucker out and Danny stepped up.

"Buenos Dias!" Danny grinned.  
"Superman!" Sam pointed to the sky.  
"Train is a comin'"  
"I can't see the wind."  
"True to your heart."  
"Perfect world."  
"Emotionless"  
"Huh?" Ariel hit the buzzer several times. They all took their seats.

"Okay that was interesting. 4,000 points to Tucker for stumping Jake." She shuffled the papers on her desk and smiled. "Now for a short break!"  
!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!  
DGG: still so bored…………….I need ideas! Scenes From a Hat! Send in ideas in your review! Please?


	3. The real Chapter 3! CNC: Crazy News Cast...

DGG:Oh wow. Look at the cool reviews.  
Tucker: What do you mean he's a werewolf!  
DGG: Glares Get back into your seat!  
Tucker: YIKES! Runs off  
DGG: I know I saidI'd haveSFAH in this onebut hey I'm an A student getting E grades. This is harder then I thought. Anyone who'd help me with SFAH help is greatly appreciated No more suggestions are needed now I need help writing it out. I have no clue how SFAH works. Lame aren't I? Now! Crazy News Casters!  
!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!  
If Your Not The One music plays and the light turn on blinding everyone. "Can we fix the lights please?" Ariel shouted. A moment later the lights dimmed and Ariel smiled. "Okay welcome back. Our first game will be Crazy News Casters!" Danny and Jake grabbed two stools and Sat down. "Jake you and Danny are reporting on the nine o'clock news. Danny is co. anchor and he hates everything. Sam you are cheerleader reporting for the weather." Sam glared at her while Danny and Tucker stifled a laugh. Jake just plain didn't understand what was so funny. "Hey not my idea. Tucker you are paranoid of the FBI reporting on Traffic." Ariel rolled her eyes and sighed. "Begin when you hear the tune." The light's flickered and a Stupid tune sounding like Barney's song _'I love you'_ played. Everyone shuddered as it stopped.

"Hello and welcome to News at nine! I'm Relbe Vantore and this is Handlo McComp. " He pointed to Danny who glared at him.  
"I hate my name. As a matter of fact I hate you!" He yelled. Glaring at him more.  
"Okay. Thank you Handlo. Now on to Amlea Fankson with the weather."  
"Thank you Relbe! Today is S! U! N! N! Y! Sunny!" she exclaimed in a fake preppy voice. But her face showed she was clearly not happy with this. "And R! A! I! N! RAIN! Back to you Relbe!"  
"Thank you Amlea. Now the traffic report with Sanzor Minkan. Sanzor?"  
" Today on interstate 25 there has been a slight back up." He stops and glances around nervously. "They're coming! They've got this whole place bugged!" He screamed. He then ran over to a random audience member, grabbed the collar of him shirt and shook him. "THEY'RE HERE! They're watching our every move!" Jake coughed and Tucker stopped, walked back to the stage, turned around and said. "And that's all back to you Relbe."  
"Okay. That's all for the news at nine. Join us next time at Ten." The tune to _'I love you'_ played again and everyone went back to their seats.  
"Okay. I don't now if you found that funny but it was interesting. Now for a slight break, while I go kill the guy who does the sound effects." She stood up and left the stage.

(Several minutes and screams of pain later)

"Okay we're back and it's time for…"  
"You didn't give out points." Danny interrupted. Ariel looked at him.  
"The points don't matter."  
"Oh."  
"That's what happens when you're a C student."  
"HEY!"  
"Anyway. We must go to commercial break Because the Authoress is lazy and needs to go watch an EP of who's line to figure out how to do SFAH. Good night everybody."  
!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!  
DGG: yeah I updated. Hope you liked this one it's short, small and to my siblings unfunny….So yeah. This fic will be on hold until I get my Internet service back(My mom took it because of my grades) or I finish, Perfect World: Destroyed and Rebuilt.

DGG: Bye!


	4. Finally SFAH Did I Do it Right?

DGG: Okay, okay I'm takin' a whack at SFAH! Now hope you like it cuz this may be the last chapter. I got an E-mail threatening to report this story for some violation of the rules. I don't see anything but if you do can ya let me know so I can fix it? I HAVE 33 REVIEWS ON THIS! (Grins) I don't wanna lose it!

* * *

The lights come back on and 'ding dong ding!' rang in everyone's ears. "Welcome back to an update for Who's line! The authoress finally got off her lazy butt and wrote this down!" A lightning bolt struck the floor next to Ariel causing her to jump. "Before we begin the authoress has asked Coughmadecough me tell you that her anonymous reviewer Marick'sDarkSlave's sound effects guy will be tied up in the back room for anyone who wishes to terrorize, torture, and/or kill someone or thing. He'll be given to the highest bidder. No one bids He'll be put in the Mary sue fic that is being created as you read this."

"CAN WE GET ON WITH THE SHOW!" some one in the back yelled. Ariel glared at him.

"And now The moment most of you have been waiting for! SCENES FROM A HAT!" Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jake walked up to the stage. Ariel pulled out Tuckers red cap and snatched out a slip of paper.. "First up is. Ghosts that make the box ghost look sinister." Jake stood in front of the audience.

"Danny." He said. Danny glared at him and everyone laughed. Ariel hit the buzzer as Tucker stepped up.  
"Casper." Buzzer. Sam stepped up.  
"Skeeter." Mild laughter as few members of the audience knew who she was talking about. Buzzer. Danny stood in front to the audience now.  
"Um, a dead cricket." Ariel hit the buzzer and read the next one.

"What does Danny think just before he goes ghost?"

"Not again." Sam said grinning. Buzzer and Jake stepped up.  
"Who is it this time?" Ariel buzzed him out and Tucker stepped up. He pulled a box out of his pocket, opened it, and a sound came out.  
"Cricket, cricket." Ariel hit the buzzer twice and read another strip.

"Ways to make Vlad so angry he pees his pants." Laughter rang though the room. As Danny walked up.

"Out smart him." Buzzer and Sam stepped up.  
"Tell him Danny just died." Buzzer and Tucker took her place.  
"Tell him the packers are going to lose the super bowl." Some audience members nodded and the buzzer sounded and Jake stepped up.  
"Lock him in a small room with The authoresses Dad(1)." Silence and an other audience member was burned into nothing but cinders. Ariel hit the buzzer repeatedly.

"Okay people that's all the time we have. No I'm serious! It's 1:10 AM and The authoress still has to finish her novel project for school due tomorrow. BYE!"

* * *

DGG: You want this guy? Or would you rather see him in How to Kill a Mary Sue fic? Vote! If you want him press 1 and your bid! If you'd rather see him in a Sue fic press 2!  
(1) My Dad is a**_ HUGE _**Raider fan. He's a bigger fan of the raiders then Vlad is of the packers.


End file.
